The State of Dreaming
by temptresslove
Summary: It's been twelve years since President Snow married Katniss Everdeen. The rebels have made it clear, they want their justice, and their justice's name is Coriolanus Snow. Katniss cannot decide if she's relieved, or surprised.


A/N: Only first book applies. Mentions of rape, and other things. Be warned.

It's been twelve years since President Snow married Katniss Everdeen. The rebels have made it clear, they want their justice, and their justice's name is Coriolanus Snow. Katniss cannot decide if she's relieved, or surprised.

* * *

Chapter 1: _The (First) Lady Victor_

* * *

Wrapping herself in white sheets, she sighed in relief when she saw the other half of the bed was empty. She soon took a hot bath and ate her breakfast, thankful that she didn't need to attend to any public ceremonies today.

_He would be back soon_, she thought. _And it would be almost as if he is still gone._

"Turn on TV," she commanded. The preposterously gigantic television turned itself on to reveal last year's victor. Her name was Diamandis Stone from District One. She was a clear crowd favorite since day one. It was no wonder why. Diamandis had silver-blonde hair, genetically-altered violet eyes, and gigantic breasts. The day of the parade, she was presented almost stark naked with only shiny sequins covering her nipples and lower region. She was seventeen and glorious. Every man salivated, and every woman visited the nearest plastic surgeons to copy her.

The game masters did not disappoint this year either. Clad in a tight suit, the first thing Diamandis encountered was water. Cold water that made her suit cling to her body and highlight her hard nipples. Then, they made her run. There was not a time when you could not see her running. And when that lost its appeal, they burned her clothes and she spent her arena days naked. She was dangerous though, as she was sensuous. A tribute from District Three cornered her in the forest, tried to force himself on her, but she was quick with her spears as any Career tribute. The day she won was the day she finally had her clothes back, and since then, her Victor Tour consisted of see-though gowns and lewd photoshoots.

The camera then revealed this year's victor. A tiny girl, not older than twelve, appeared. Brown hair and steel grey eyes looked straight through the camera. Her name was Rose. Katniss remembered Prim and thanked the gods she was spared from the games. It was one of the first conditions, when she married Snow.

A smug smirk was plastered on the girl's small face. She was deadly with two of her choice weapons—daggers and bow and arrows. She was a crowd favorite as well. Small and graceful, she danced her way to becoming this year's victor.

"It takes mind and skill," the girl said arrogantly. "In the games, everyone has only one thought it mind and it's to outlive every tribute in the arena. But that's how losers think." Diamandis rolled her eyes, but the girl's mentor, patted her on the back. "To win, you simply, _kill_." And kill the girl did. Light on her feet, the girl ran straight to the heart of the Cornucopia to secure weapons and killed thirteen tributes all by herself. "That's how winners like me end up here. " She looked straight at the camera. "Alive." Chuckles could be heard all over the audience. Diamandis didn't laugh though, the girl took Diamandis' spotlight now. And she didn't like it.

A tap on Katniss shoulder made her jump. "What is it?" The avox simply motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Katniss' hands caressed the bow. It was light, yet almost as deadly as its arrows. It was made from the finest steel that even only the wealthiest in the Captiol can afford. Wielded especially for her, Katniss remembered the first time she laid her eyes on them. It was their seventh anniversary, and the Capitol held their breaths as she walked in her red flaming gown, as they renewed their vows. It was a grand affair, and when Snow pledged himself to protect her for all his life, he placed his hand on the small of her back and kissed her. It was one of the rare moments they touched each other. Her husband was always cold and he thought of her as a child, and Katniss convinced herself that their marriage did not need such petty things. It was for the peace of Panem that Katniss married him, for the peace of Prim and her mother. He did not expect anything but loyalty from her and Katniss did not expect anything but promises kept. So they went on their married life, hardly even married. They had functions to attend to distract them. Her husband was the president of Panem, and she was a victor. They had their roles to play and meetings to go to. Always busy, it was seldom that they saw each other. But they would talk sometimes, of tedious things and their obligations to the country, but it was amicable enough. He made sure she was doing her duties, and she made sure he was keeping his side of the bargain.

The first years of their marriage, Katniss could not dare sleep on their marriage bed. She lay stiff every night, afraid that somehow he would find a way to kill her. But as the years went by, she was able to close her eyes even just for a few minutes. Soon enough, it grew into hours, and finally, the whole night. Sometimes he would seek her warmth when he is deep in his sleep. She always managed to move away into her side of the bed, but some nights, she let him, and even dared to move closer.

But that was years ago, though. Katniss could not remember the exact time, or the exact date, but after she went into her victor obligations, involuntarily reliving her days in the arena, she found solace in him. It was one of those nights where he sought her, and feeling alone and afraid, Katniss was quick to let him hold her. She did not know if he was awake or asleep then, but ever since that night, Katniss could not sleep without feeling his presence beside her, and his arms started seeking her almost every night. It was quite ironic, how the man she feared so much, could make her feel so safe in the darkest hours of her night.

"Child," he would call her in the privacy of their home. Sometimes he would reprimand her when she failed to do her duties as the First Lady properly and other times he would want her to sit beside him after a long day at the Capitol. At first she thought because he thought it best to keep her in his sight most of the time, but her husband was proud and arrogant. He would never think for one second, that anyone could breach his security.

One day he came home to her, "Child," he said, and then he kissed her long and hard, his one hand wrapped around her neck, and his other forcing her chin upwards. He was tall, and Katniss tasted roses.

Katniss shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. She packed weapons—daggers, spears, all kinds. She did not know how this could go.


End file.
